


A wizard's touch

by A_pigeon



Series: Lewd guardian adventures [3]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Beta this time thank the traveler, Deep kissing, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Futanari, Lewd hive headcanons, Long Tongue, Makes sense i swear, Missionary Position, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Coital Cuddling, Regular hive headcanons, Reverse missonary, Riding, Vaginal Sex, blowjob, hand holding, probably not lore friendly, tongue job, wholesome sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:29:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27266485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_pigeon/pseuds/A_pigeon
Summary: When Nikita is sent out to titan for a bounty for a wizard, she ends up feeling bad for her when she learns the real reason as to why the wizard is roaming around alone, and a unexpected relationship begins to form as a result.
Relationships: Original guardian character/Original hive character
Series: Lewd guardian adventures [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990840
Kudos: 12





	A wizard's touch

**Author's Note:**

> My third fic and probably the best that was seen by the public. Like the first two i hope you all enjoy it and like both the smexing and the wholesome moments, becouse there will be more of that coming hopefully soon.

“So, who are we going after this time?” Nikita asked her ghost, setting the ship on course for Titan. “Looks like a Hive wizard named “The Forsaken". Says here that the wizard has been seen in various locations on Titan, and the vanguard is worried that she might be a scout. They’re also worried she might be a brood queen looking for suitable locations to start a new chain of Hive.” Her ghost responded. The ship pulling out of hyperspace when they finally arrived at their intended location. “I never get used to seeing so much water on one planet. In a way, it’s beautiful. But it's not like you have time to admire it with all the Fallen and Hive constantly trying to put you in the ground.” Nikita mumbled to herself looking out the ships window to see the endless ocean of waves. “Maybe one day we should just rest on one of the facilities and listen to the waves, you deserve it after all.” She smiled hearing her ghosts suggestion.

She doesn’t exactly know why but seeing the waves and light blue water calmed her a bit, a nice little breather from being shot at constantly. The sounds of the waves crashing against each other or the poles holding the many facilities high above the waters were far more relaxing compared to the sudden shock and adrenaline of firing of a hand cannon or sniper round, and Nikita didn’t much mind it. She enjoyed a good firefight sure, but nothing really beats the calming sounds of ambiance to her. She was shaken from her thoughts as they breached the atmosphere of Titan, their ship lowering to one of the many landing zones. 

“Transmat’s ready when you are” Her ghost said waiting for the all clear from his guardian. “You say that like I’m not." Nikita sarcastically responded. “Well I don’t need to transmat you when your in the middle of something.” Her ghost said as the two of them appeared on the platform with their ship flying off into the grey, stormy sky. “Where to?" “Says here one of the most frequently seen locations is that of the Arcology.” “Good, it'll be nice to explore a bit of what remains from the golden age, even if it’s all a Hive breeding ground.” Nikita marked the location on her map and prepared to set off, quickly taking some time to look over her gear. She was running the usual; Izanagi’s burden with the Ringing Nail, however she decided to put on a new roll of a machine gun she had gotten lately. 

As Nikita made her way to the Arcology she’d slay the occasional Hive or Fallen patrolling the area, making sure she was accurate and ready for the fight that was soon to come. She would often stop in certain spots looking over the bits and pieces of hive corruption that grew on the current facility she was on. Some were small and located on boxes or corners, while others took up entire rooms covering them in the black, crystal like substance. “Disgusting.” Her ghost would say, carrying a hard and hateful tone as he’d looked over the substance. “Don’t worry, it's only going to get better from here on out.” Nikita sarcastically responded to her ghosts comment as the two of them neared the entrance of the marked location. 

She moved through the crack in the solar panels and stood looking at the surroundings that nature had reclaimed. “It's hard to think that this was all going to be lived in.” “it is, just…not by us.” She joked standing in the middle, taking in her surroundings. The middle was what seemed like a pool with a dark rusted blue visible on the bottom, along with the green moss and grass that had began seeping over the edges and into the pool itself. The left was relatively untouched, being a dull white along with the occasional bright blue lights. The right door however was covered in the green grass and moss, forcing the door to remain open as they had grown over it. The floor leading to it was practically soaked in the same bright and dark green that had overtaken the door. She decided to move to the left first, since that’s where most hive activities and movement originates from. She made her way through until all that lay in front of her was a large drop. 

The surroundings went from a beautiful and natural green to a dark and disgusting black with the occasional grey spines forming. The telltale signs of hive corruption. She looked down at the drop before her. She knew what it would commonly lead to, but the question was would she find the wizard they’re after down there. If she jumped down and didn’t find the wizard how would she get out? Or worse, what if the hive were waiting for her down there ready to trap the lone guardian? She had always heard about the guardians that would venture into the hive’s territory alone. Some would say that the guardians are tortured and broken, their light used for the hive’s bidding. While others have said they use them for more lustful activities or breeding. Of course no one is truly sure, and those that have been alone with the hive don’t tend to talk about it openly. She shook her head, freeing her mind from the endless thoughts, she could always ask Trillia later as she was……a bit too curious about the hive. 

Nikita decided it would be best if she checked here first, jumping down to the floor below. The sound of her boots crunching the little spines that had formed on the floor echoed as she landed. “No matter how much I see this stuff…it still shakes me to my core.” “I don’t think we’ll ever get used to it.” She said looking around her, the hive corruption covering everything with only three openings left. Anyone who’s done Savathûn's song however knows that all these openings do is lead you in a large loop, each one usually housing traps, either hive spells or fallen concussion mines. But she had to make sure. “At least we're not getting shot at.” She heard her ghost say as they wandered the silent halls of the Arcology. The only sound being her boots clashing against the solid metal underneath her with each step. She must admit the Arcology was quite interesting, a city built underneath the endless waves of titan. The surroundings often being dull and faded out white, along with a beautiful dark blue emanating from the various lights and electronics, at least when they weren’t covered by the hive's corruption. 

One part stuck out to her the most though. That being the overhang of the main loop, giving a beautiful view of endless trees with gray bridges intertwining within the sea of green and brown. “its beautiful isn’t it?” She heard her ghost comment, coming out and admiring the view. “Yeah. It’s a shame were never able to enjoy this stuff much though. Were always usually running around doing things for the vanguard or tower, so things like this go unnoticed.” “If you ever want to take a little bit of a break…I’m not against it. I sometimes notice how you are when your alone in your ship, quiet and just cooped up in that room of yours…Im……worried. I care about you Nikita and I hate seeing you like that.” Nikita felt a smile setting in, touched that her ghost worries about her. She looked over and saw her little light looking out to the sea of green and waves of grey. “I'm fine, ghost. I just like to be alone is all, but thanks for telling me that.” She rubbed her fingers over the little lights shell soothing his worried thoughts. 

“Come on, let's get this bounty done.” She said, taking one last look before backing away. “Yeah we can always come back later.” She smiled at what the ghost said. Perhaps she should take a bit of a break one days and just take in the surroundings sometimes. Traveler knows that it would help her and ghost after all the chores they do for the tower and various others daily. Nikita finished patrolling the rest of the silent halls returning to the corrupt core. She looked towards the rune bound in chains, noticing the usual hive magic found blocking guardians out was gone. “She’s probably down there.” Nikita heard her little light say, peaking over her with a sense of dread within his voice. “I don’t think we exactly have a choice either.” She joked, looking around her finding no real way back up. The closer she got to the opening the more whispering she could hear. Whether it was real or all in her head was anyone’s guess, given the Hive. 

Nikita and her ghost slowly made their way through the desecrated and destroyed section of the facility, every inch being covered in the grey spines the corruption had formed. “We’re definitely getting close.” “Yeah. Let’s keep chatter to a minimum.” The two whispered to each other as they went deeper. The sound of small cracks and crunches echoing throughout the dark tunnel as Nikita continued on, taking time with each step. Her ghost helping to light the way, even if all they saw was the endless corruption covering everything, and the occasional black liquid. Nikita felt a sharp pain surging up her back as she was struck in the back with a bolt of arc. Instinctively she threw a swarm grenade behind her and dodged behind a pillar, allowing her shield time to recharge. The sound of a wizard’s scream filled the room as the shield around her exploded in a fiery nova. Nikita peeked around the pulsing cover she was behind and fired a few shots of her rifle into the wizard’s head. 

She was slowed and her vision was blurred as the wizard summoned a wave of darkness on the guardian. The wizard quickly using the momentary distraction to retreat further into the corrupt cave. After the darkness dissipated around Nikita she hurried further into the cave, not wanting her target to get away. It wasn’t easy to follow the wizard given how dark it was, along with the slight dizziness the darkness had inflicted on her. She was hit by a few bolts again as she turned the corner, the wizard waiting by an exit into a massive hive room. The pain slightly nullified by the adrenaline coursing through her veins, using the time between bolts to fire a few rounds of her Ringing Nail into the wizard’s shield. The wizard shrieked again as her shield was engulfed in a fiery explosion covering her robes and armor with specs of ash. Nikita staying behind a box she found, hearing the wizard’s bolts of arc striking against the side of it with small blue sparks emanating as they dissipated against the hard surface.

The wizard began retreating again, moving back into the massive room that would usually contain a massive Shrieker. Nikita following shortly after. She jumped into the air and cast her super, intending to turn the wizard to nothing but ash. As she fired off the single golden gun round she was struck with disappointment as the wizard moved out of its trajectory, just barely missing her. The wizard took advantage of the stunned guardian, firing more arc bolts at her. Nikita was struck with small searing pains as the arc sent a burning sensation through her body. She threw her swarm grenade again and readied her Izanagi’s burden, planning to use the momentary stun that the shield would provide after being discharged. As the wizard was engulfed in momentary flames she fired off two rounds into the wizard’s head, but it wasn’t dead yet just barely holding onto life. The wizard summoning another wave of darkness around Nikita. 

Nikita expected to feel bolt after bolt of arc striking her, covering her body in searing pain. The pain never came though. Simply the slight bit of dizziness as the cloud dissipated. She looked around slightly getting angry thinking the target got away. Her mood changed however as she found the wizard slumped back against a broken void receptacle that the Hive commonly use. She aimed her sniper at the wounded wizard expecting some last final attack or a last final ambush or trap. But much like earlier, they never came, the simple sound of silence radiating through the tense air. Something was wrong, why isn’t she fighting? Why is she just laying there? Hive never give up their assault, throwing themselves against their enemies and tearing them to shreds. Against her better judgment she lowered her weapon and slowly began to close the distance between the wizard. 

“What are you doing?” Her ghost asked. “Seeing what’s going on.” She replied, slowly making her way to the wounded wizard. She was close to the wizard now, not in arms reach but she could see her clearly. “Nikita you know just as well as I do what the Hive are capable of.” The guardian's ghost warned her as she closed the distance. “Then why does she just lay there? If she was still a threat she’d be blasting me with bolts of arc, or setting up an ambush. A hive never admits defeat, they fight till the very end.” Nikita responded to her ghost, slightly creeped out at how the wizard was so different compared to the numerous other Hive she’s run into. As she finished her sentence she couldn’t help but feel a bit guilty, sure she’d slaughtered thousands of them, but not a single one waited for its death. All of them came at her claws and teeth barred even if they knew they weren't going to win, they still fought. Not this one however, she merely sits against the corrupted floor with wounds covering her body, and her head pointing down as if accepting her fate. Perhaps she didn’t have a reason to live, she had no brood nor did she seem to have any allies, it was only her here. 

The mere thought of a hive being completely abandoned left alone to die and rot hurt Nikita, even if she knew it shouldn’t. She was the enemy after all. And what if the vanguard found out? What if she was shamed for letting one go? Or worse, what if she was to be HUNTED by the vanguard? But could she just kill…no EXECUTE a lone wizard waiting for death? Was it the right thing to do? Nikita was lost as her thoughts jumped from one question to another never staying on one long enough for her to really think about it. Should she mercy kill her? Could she speak to the her? Would the wizard even understand her? Until one thought came into her mind, bringing a sense of shame along with it. What if she could befriend….no CARE for the wizard that was abandoned? Nikita looked back at the wounded hive, she no longer saw the face of an enemy. Instead the face of someone who is simply trying her best to survive this horrid unforgiving universe. Everything always trying to kill her, no true friends or even allies. They were all simply enemies to her. 

“We have a job to do Nikita.” the ghost said noticing Nikita’s hesitation. “No, I’m not some assassin or mindless pawn that follows every order given to me.” “What are you getting at, SHE’S THE ENEMY! WE WERE ORDERED TO NEUTRALIZE A POSSIBLE THREAT!” Nikita almost snapped. “SHE’S JUST TRYING TO SURVIVE! Look at her, name a single hive that’s given up. Name a single enemy that laid down their arms and surrendered when we've done something like this. Is this what a “threat” looks like? Her just waiting for death completely alone. Would you do it? Would you kill her as she lie there helpless and waiting for death, just because you were ordered to?” Nikita responded feeling like this is a whole new ghost. “You and I know more than anyone else what it feels like to be powerless, alone, and abandoned.” Her voice low at being reminded about how neglected she was as a new guardian. What it was like being shot at by everyone she seemed to meet, that or being hated by others. How long it had taken to met her first true friend and joined a clan that enjoyed having her around. Along with the amount of times she was left for dead by her “fellow guardians”. That’s the real reason she keeps to herself, at least her true emotions. She wants to be better than others and help those in need rather it be a civilian or a fellow guardian. “Im……sorry…I just don’t want you hurting yourself.” Her ghost apologized, never intending to hurt his guardian in a way that he can’t heal. “I just don’t think this is right.” She replied, feeling slightly sorry for the lone wizard.

After Nikita regained her breath and thoughts she turned towards the wizard. As she began moving closer to the wizard she noticed how scared she was. Multiple scars lining across her helm along with the occasional scorch marks. She also noticed The glow of the wizard’s eyes as they were a bright sapphire blue. The longer she stared into the blue eyes the more she wanted to feel the wizards body….no she would just befriend it that’s all. Nikita could feel herself beginning to warm up the closer she got to the wizard. Was she really being aroused at the thought of the wizard’s naked body? No, it was just some trick or something……it had to be, Right? Thank the traveler she had her helm on or else her blush would be visible for the wizard to see, her body refusing to cool down as her metallic cheeks continued to burn a light blue. It felt as though her body would explode as waves of heat and arousal coursed through her body. Steam almost coming from her joints as she crouched down and looked at the wizard’s face. 

At this point Nikita noticed the wizard didn’t seem to be in pain anymore, instead she saw a…….green……blush? Than a realization hit her like a shoulder charge, love and death are one in the same to the hive. Was she….HORNY!? She must have been given the fighting the two of them were doing just moments earlier. Nikitas mind was rushed with a flurry of thoughts, her metallic cheeks beginning to burn brighter and brighter with each lustful thought that entered her mind. The air around her becoming harder and harder to breathe with each new lustful thought as well, almost panting inside her helmet. In fear of losing consciousness she reluctantly removed her helm allowing herself to breathe a little easier, now that she didn’t feel like she was in a confined space. A second later she found herself staring into what could be considered the wizard’s eyes. Looking directly into the beautifully bright blue sapphire glow. No……this is some trick it had to be! But does it matter? After all she did hear that Trillia was quite interested in wizard’s, especially when it came to their……”spells". 

The two of them staring at each other as both were completely hooked on lust and want, only needing one to make a move. The guardian found herself bringing her face closer in an attempt to kiss the wizard. Thankfully the wizard understood Nikitas movement when she felt the surprisingly warm chitin come in contact with her lips. It was an odd kiss given that hive don’t exactly have lips, but Nikita didn’t care, enjoying the warmth of the wizard’s “lips" against hers. Nikita lightly moaning as she felt the wizard’s tongue beginning to slowly enter her mouth. She loved the feeling sparking in her mouth as the wizard’s tongue intertwined with her synthetic one every now and then, not to mention the smooth and slick texture, and an oddly sweet tangy taste. She felt the wizard’s smooth clawed hand brush against her metal cheek, the tongue inside her mouth beginning to go deeper ticking the back of her mouth. Nikita reflexively pushed hard into the kiss wanting to feel more of the wizard’s sweet tongue enter her mouth. 

Each second that passed sent her deeper into a state of ecstasy and want, feeling the tongue twist and turn in her mouth little sparks of pleasure prickling across her mouth and throat. She brought a single hand up to caress the hard chitin cheek of the wizard, enjoying the warmth in her hand and signaling she wanted more. The wizard complied as Nikita felt it go even deeper, now ticking the back of her throat sending little pulses of pleasure up her spine. Nothing mattered to her anymore, it was just her and the wizard in an eternal state of pure bliss. She wanted this to last for eternity, no matter how wrong it seemed. After what had felt like decades the wizard finally began pulling her tongue back into her mouth. Nikita mentally pouting when she felt the tongue slowly retreat from her mouth. Despite needing some air, she craved for the feeling of that heavenly tongue to return. If ghosts could blush Nikita’s would sure as hell be blushing now, after seeing his guardian just “French kiss" a hive. 

“My name is Shistil, or The Forsaken as I’m called by your kind." The wizard said, somewhat panting after the steamy make out session. “First what did you do to me? And second I’m Nikita.” Shistil looking down as the guardian’s question entered her mind, taking time to think of a proper answer. “What made you aroused was probably an aphrodisiac, wizard’s naturally produce them when aroused or….horny.” Shistil answered, slightly blushing towards the end. Embarrassed that she’d even tell anyone that, let alone a guardian. “And what was with the tongue?” “Our tongues are well lubricated by our body, given we can’t really “kiss". The taste is usually used to help encourage a wizard to become a brood queen, in a way that’s similar to your home planets insects.” The mere thought of being a brood queen caused hatred to course through Shistil’s veins. She couldn’t imagine helping the hive ever again after all they’ve done to her. 

“Now it's your turn to answer a question, why did you let me live?” The question genuinely surprised Nikita. A hive that was ready to die, perhaps fight its final battle with the guardian was spared, and Nikita honestly didn’t even know why. “I……..I don’t know. I guess it just felt wrong, seeing you just ready to die like that without any hesitation. It felt like I had a genuine choice to either kill you or spare you.” Nikita answered honestly, still somewhat surprised at the question. “Well, I thank you Nikita. You’re the first person that has treated me with kindness and mercy. But given what I originate from, and the pain my race has caused, I'm not exactly surprised I'm hated.” The words hurt Nikita, feeling slightly sorry for the lone wounded wizard. She saw so much of herself in Shistil. How she was abandoned and everything she ran into only ended up trying to end her life. The reason she wanted to be different, to help those never experience what she went through. Perhaps she could help Shistil? They had both gone through the same things in life. The outcomes however were far different, Nikita wanting to help those and never abandon her allies, while Shistil merely tried to survive never relying on those around her. 

But perhaps there was a way Nikita could make Shistil a bit happier. “Why don’t you join me on my ship?” Nikita asked beginning to get up, and attempting to lace seductive tones within her sentence. Shistil however wouldn’t exactly find these tones, but she would join the guardian regardless having never been able to truly settle down. “You CANNOT BE SERIOUS. I know you just locked lips with a hive, but BRING HER INTO THE SHIP!?” Nikitas ghost began protesting, despite the fact he enjoyed the little scene moments ago. “Oh come on let her get some rest, besides I “want to show her something”. Whispering the last few parts attempting to keep it a bit of a secret. “Sometimes I wonder what’ll kill you first, your bravery, or your insatiable horniness.” “Why not both?” The guardian sarcastically responded. The little light “rolled" his eye bringing Nikitas ship to a nearby platform the three of them were heading to. It was odd given they usually just transmat into the ship, instead they were manually walking inside of it given how Shistil can't exactly just teleport into the ship. Right? 

“Your hurt, aren’t you?” Nikita asked, noticing one of Shistil’s arms most likely covering a wound she suffered from. “No…no I’m fine, you’ve already done so much for me. I don’t want to feel like a burden.” Nikita was a bit hurt as she heard the words enter her receptors, being reminded again about her early guardian years. “Its no big deal, besides a guardians job is to help those in need. And right now it seems like you could use the help.” she joked, pointing to the hand that was wrapped around Shistil’s midsection. Shistil didn’t exactly find Nikitas joke funny or amusing, given she’s gone so long without any form of social contact. After a few moments of awkward silence Shistil finally broke it. “Fine, I’ll let you help me. Just…be careful.” Nikita smiled slightly at hearing this, happy she could help the lone abandoned wizard. 

As the two of them made their way into some form of small kitchen Nikita couldn’t help be think of a question that refused to leave her mind. “How long have you been hiding like that?” Nikita asked as she reached into one of her cabinets looking for some medical supplies. Shistil didn’t respond right away the question sort of helping put into perspective how long it really was. To her time lost meaning and all that mattered was survival, but now at hearing the guardians question did it occur how long she was like this. At the thought of it she couldn’t help but become slightly upset, realizing how useless she really was to the hive and how insignificant she was to those around her. “I…I don’t know. It's been what feels like decades since I was banished and left for dead.” A combination of hatred and sadness flooding Shistil’s mind as her thoughts wandered to the very moment she was to be killed by her “brothers and sisters”. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have asked.” Nikita couldn’t help but feel guilty as she heard Shistil’s distressed voice. She began moving back to Shistil after she had finally found a kit she could use.  
“Let me see the wound.” Nikita’s words snapped Shistil out of her dark and depressing thoughts. She obeyed the guardians words, moving her hand and arm away from her midsection. Nikita felt upset and guilty at herself, looking at a wound that was surely caused by her rifle or sniper. The round must either by logged in Shistil’s green flesh, or made its way out of the other side, meaning there would be two wounds she’d need to tend to. She couldn’t help but notice the green flesh and the bits of blood seeping from the wound. “I’m sorry about this.” “Don’t be, you were only protecting yourself from me.” What Shistil said didn’t really help to lighten Nikitas currently guilty conscience, again feeling bad for hurting someone who was just trying to survive. 

She began cleaning the bits of dried or leaking blood around the wound trying her best to not hurt Shistil, almost jumping when Shistil’s hand wrapped around her wrist as she began reaching for some gauze. “Don’t worry about that, our bodies are able to heal much more quickly compared to average humans." “How much faster?” Shistil let go of Nikita’s wrist before taking some time to think and answer the guardians question. “Think of it a bit like your little ghost, just slightly slower and more passive.” Nikita was slightly taken aback by her new discovery. Then again all she really knows about the hive are the rumors she’s heard around the tower or Trillia, even if what Trillia knows is……questionable knowledge at best. “So this should be gone soon then?” Nikita asked. “Not exactly it will be gone soon yes, but you should probably still apply a bandage or something to cover the wound and prevent more blood loss.” The answer made Nikita realize how distracted she was, going from tending to the wound to casually asking questions. “OH I'm so sorry. I’ll cover it up.” She grabbed some simple bandages and prepared to treat the open wound. 

“you’ll probably need to……move…your…robes.” A blue blush began to form on Nikita’s hard cheeks, her mind slowly drifting to thoughts she didn’t want or need right now. “Never mind…just……use your hands to…guide me.” “Are you ok? You seem like your caught up in something.” “NO I'M PERFECTLY FINE.” Nikita’s entire body began heating up again with her face and cheeks being the most prominent, showing off her now almost dark blue blush. “How about you just close your eyes?” “Good idea.” Nikita responded, her optics almost slamming shut. She couldn’t help but burn up faster as she felt Shistil grip her wrists and guide them to the wound. Shistil began to help Nikita apply the bandage, moving one of Nikita’s hands to hold the end of the bandage in place and began wrapping it around the wound one time herself. “I’ll guide you the first few times after that you should be ok to continue without my help.” Nikitas body at this point almost streamed, knowing how close her hands and body must be to Shistil’s. 

She nervously gripped the bandage Shistil handed her and mentally kept track of where Shistil’s hands were guiding her. “Now you should be ok by yourself.” Nikita heard as she felt Shistil’s grip loosen from her wrist. As she slowly began moving her hands around the wizard’s midsection she tried her best to remember the mental map she made earlier. Her earlier simple map turning into a more lustful image, her thoughts occupied on what Shistil might look like nude. “Your sure you ok? You look like you’re going to combust.” Shistil asked, noticing how much Nikitas hands were shaking and how her body almost looked as though she was leaking steam from her joints. “Am I done yet?” Was all Nikita responded with as she desperately wanted to banish her lustful thoughts. “I suppose, the wound is covered with a few layers. And I figure it's good enough since I probably won't have this on for any longer than at least a day or two.” 

“Let me know when you-" Nikitas sentence was cut off as Shistil pulled the guardian closer to her, somewhat hugging her. “Thank you.” “Don’t mention it, i'm here to help those who need it.” Nikita simply let the wizard continue hugging her, not wanting to ruin the moment. “You can open your eyes now.” Shistil said as she moved away from the hug. Nikita opened her optics and saw how different Shistil acted compared to their earlier confrontation. The wizard looking down at the floor, her face turned away from Nikita. That’s when Nikita finally spots the familiar green blush Shistil was attempting to hide, her mind flooding with lewd and lustful thoughts. “I'm sorry, it’s just i-" Shistils sentence was cut off as she felt Nikita’s synthetic lips press against hers. Her tongue snaking out of her mouth and into Nikitas. A light moan escaping Nikitas mouth as she felt Shistil’s tongue wrapping around her synthetic one. A familiar heat beginning to permeate through the air. Nikitas arousal and lust growing with each second as she continued to take in the lust tainted air into her robotic body. 

Nikita leaned deeper into the kiss, bringing one of her hands up to Shistil’s cheek. The two staying in the state of lust for what felt like decades before Shistil finally began retracing her tongue and began pulling her head back. “Nikita…I…I-" Before Shistil could even finish her thought Nikita cut her off, having noticed Shistil’s hand drifting to what could only be her slick folds. “I know…just not here, I know a place that would be much more comfortable for……that.” Nikita said, taking Shistil’s clawed hand and pulling her into her bedroom. The door flying open as the two made their way inside of Nikita’s bedroom. Shistil looked around the small room, noticing a small hologram like TV set up on the wall opposite of her bed. The bed was decently sized, not big like a queen or king size but enough for the two of them to fit on the bed. It was positioned in the left corner of her room with various posters above it. To the right of her bed and in the right corner was some kind of dresser with a large mirror on top. The drawers being large and most likely containing various pieces of armor Nikitas come across in various missions. A desk next to it as well with a small monitor on top of it. 

Shistil was snapped out of her observation as she felt Nikita’s lips press lightly against her again. A slight moan exiting Nikita’s mouth when she felt Shistil’s tongue slowly wrapping around hers. She closed her optics and leaned further into the kiss as Shistil’s tongue would slowly move across hers. Shistil pulled her head back after her tongue returned to her mouth, noticing the wandering hand on her shoulder. A green blush forming on her face as one of her hands moved to her shoulder, releasing the magical lock on the piece of armor allowing it to fall to the ground. The other piece soon followed. Her robes slowly falling to the ground, allowing her naked body to be seen. Nikita was a bit surprised, despite how brittle the Hive seemed, the wizard in front of her looked beautiful, her body mimicking that of an exo. She had small lines of green that could be seen moving across her body with the light grey chitin covering most of it. Nikita felt her arousal building as she looked over Shistil’s large round breasts and slightly slick folds. 

“Now it's your turn.” Shistil teased regaing a bit of her composure. Maybe she really was beautiful, she thought to herself, noticing how Nikitas optics scanned every bit of her body. A wave of pure lust taking control of her body as an idea came into her head. “Perhaps I should help you.” Nikita couldn’t even protest as Shistil’s clawed hand found the clasps on her armor. Her innocent blush turning to a dark purple blush of lust, looking directly into Shistils lustful gaze. Soon most of Nikitas armor was on the ground. The only piece left being her painfully tight pants that was trying its best to hide her bulge. Shistil, trying her best to be teasing and lustful, slowly undid the guardians buckle and allowed the article of clothing to fall to the floor. “Oh……I…didn’t know……you had……that as well.” An intense blush forming on Shistil’s face as her gaze was locked onto the bulge in Nikitas undersuit. Her blush of embarrassment turning to one of pure lust. One of Shistil’s hands moving to the bulge and almost touching it. 

“This will probably only make things easier.” Shistil teased, her hand tracing the outline of Nikitas bulge. She moved her head closer to Nikita, again capturing her soft pink lips in a kiss. Shistil’s to wrapping around Nikitas for a moment before she mentally smiled and began sending her tongue deeper in the lustful guardians throat. Nikitas optics opening slightly in surprise before they began to shut slightly, feeling a combination of sensations. The sweet tongue slowly going deeper into her throat, along with the hand slowly tracing around her shaft. She lightly moaned into the kiss, the slow tracing around her shaft turning to a slight grip around her tip. Her cock throbbing at the sudden sensation, her body and mind tainted by Shistil’s lustful aphrodisiac. Shistil pulled her head back suddenly as her lust began getting the better of her. “I want you Nikita.” Shistil seductively whispered into Nikitas receptors. She felt the guardians cock throb within her hand as the words left her mouth. 

Nikita was pushed onto her bed by Shistil, with her legs hanging over the edge of the bed. A light moan leaving her mouth as she felt Shistil’s tongue now tracing the bulge on her undersuit. One of Shistil’s hands moving to the zipper of the undersuit, more than ready to remove the pesky piece of clothing. When her hand reached the zipper she slowly pulled it down, wanting to hear more of Nikitas sweet little moans and pants. Shistil’s tongue continuing to trace around the bulge, endlessly teasing the lustful guardian. She finally heard the guardians desperate pants and little moans leaving her mouth. Nikita was lost in lust and want as her cock throbbed almost painfully within the tight confines of her accursed suit. A loud moan exiting her mouth as she felt Shistil’s tongue teasing her sensitive tip. Shistil finally stopped her sexual torment when the zipper sat against the base of Nikita’s length. A wave of pure lust and want assaulting Shistil’s body as she freed Nikita’s length, the cock throbbing within the air. 

Nikita pulled herself back up in a sitting position after the pleasure and sensation torturing her cock stopped. Her lust coming back in full however as her optics locked onto the lustful wizard’s tongue slowly exiting her mouth and waiting inches away from her shaft. “Im going to make sure we both enjoy this." Shistil teased, grabbing Nikita’s cock and guiding it to her round breasts. The shaft throbbing when Shistil began to sandwich it between her breasts. A loud lustful moan escaping Nikita’s mouth when Shistil moved her breasts up to the tip of her cock. Panting filling the room as Shistil would slowly move her breasts across Nikita’s shaft. Her cock throbbing as Shistil would slowly move past her sensitive tip, causing a loud moan to escape her mouth in turn. Nikita looked Shistil in the eyes as she continued to slowly move her soft round breasts up and down along her shaft. Shistil’s tongue almost touching the tip of Nikita’s cock occasionally, hoping that it would work the lustful guardian up further. 

“Mggh……Shistil.” Nikita moaned, feeling the slow and teasing movements of Shistil’s breasts move along the length of her shaft. A little moan escaping her mouth when she would feel the breasts move past her sensitive tip. Her cock lightly throbbing within the heavenly soft valley of Shistil’s breasts each time she would pass over the tip. Nikita laid her head back and shut her optics as she began to lose herself in the pleasure of Shistil’s soft breasts stroking along her shaft. She would begin to suppress light pants and moans within her mouth, trying her damndest to keep her growing lust at bay. Shistil smiled slightly as she heard how hard Nikita began to breathe. Somewhat happy she was bringing pleasure to the one who showed her kindness for what felt like the first time in her life. The cock throbbing lightly within her breasts began to entice her as her tongue slowly lowered itself to Nikita’s tip, just inches away from it. An idea forming in her mind that sparked lust deep in her untouched loins. 

“AGGH…SHISTIL!” The moan exiting the guardians mouth bringing joy to Shistil, happy her little lustful idea was more than pleasuring to Nikita. Her tongue slowly snaking around the underside of Nikita’s sensitive tip. A moan escaping Nikita’s mouth each time Shistil would squeeze her tongue around the tip of Nikita’s shaft. Panting and moaning filled the room as Shistil would continue to endlessly tease Nikita. Shistil Pulling a loud moan out of Nikita’s mouth each time her tongue would squeeze or stroke around the underside of her sensitive tip. Another loud moan exiting Nikita’s mouth when she felt one of Shistil’s hands begin to gently fondle her orbs. She was lost in absolute bliss, with her cock throbbing each time she felt the tongue teasing her tip, along with the slow movements of Shistil’s soft breasts stroking along her shaft. Her moaning and panting began to pick up as she felt her balls slowly beginning to fill with loads of her cum in anticipation for her future orgasm. 

“I’m glad you're enjoying this. Should I increase the speed?” “By…ThE……TrAveLer…YES!” Nikita could barely form a coherent sentence as the pleasure of Shistil’s tongue teasing her tip and the soft breasts stroking her shaft almost drove her insane with lust. Louder moans and pants began to leave her mouth when the slow teasing of Shistil’s movements picked up in pace. Her cock throbbing harder in the soft valley as Shistil’s slick tongue continued slowly teasing and squeezing her sensitive tip. Shistil would occasionally hear the lustful guardian moan out her name, giving her a sense of happiness. The happiness would turn to lust as she would continue to tease Nikita’s cock, her mind drifting to the thought of the throbbing shaft deep within her tight untouched cunt. Nikita locked her optics onto the lustful wizard as she would continue to pleasure the shaft between her soft bosom. Shistil’s eyes beginning to take a bit of a more lustful gaze as the hand that fondled Nikitas balls could feel them beginning to fill more. 

“MGGH……SHISTIL!” Nikita moaned, as the lust began to get the better of her and she began to thrust into the heavenly soft valley of Shistil’s bosom. She filled the room with her loud moaning and panting with each and every thrust as she was absolutely drunk on pleasure and lust. Her cock throbbing each time her hips would smack together with Shistil’s breasts. The moaning that left her mouth often containing the wizard that was currently pleasuring her, as Shistil would still tease the tip of her cock with her heavenly slick tongue. The tongue almost feeling like a fake pair of walls as they would tighten around Nikita’s tip, causing the shaft to throb hard within Shistil’s breasts. Nikita felt her orgasm slowly beginning to approach as she felt her balls staring to slightly ache. Her cock beginning to throb almost constantly in between Shistil’s soft breasts as well. Shistil could tell how close Nikita was getting to her orgasm too, the hand that was fondling Nikita’s balls felt them slightly churning. 

“SHISTIL……FA-FASTER…PLE-PLEASE!” Nikita moaned, as her thrusting sped up. Shistil obeyed Nikitas request, moving her breasts up and down along the throbbing shaft as fast as she could. Nikita’s thrusting became fast and sporadic, her body desperately craving the ecstasy that was her orgasm. She fell back onto the bed as she tried to thrust as fast as she could into Shistil’s soft breasts. The tongue around her tip driving her insane with pure lust as it moved and squeezed relentlessly around her sensitive tip, practically milking it. She was so close as she felt her cock throbbing desperately between Shistil’s breasts and around her tongue, her balls aching painfully as well. Shistil took notice to how close the lustful guardian was as her hips and legs were shaking with each and every thrust. The room full of Nikita’s lustful moans and pants as she was mercilessly thrusting into the heavenly soft bosom sandwiching her cock. Shistil could feel how close the guardian was to orgasm. She waited for the perfect moment she would enact her lustful idea. 

Shistil opened her mouth right above the tip of Nikita’s throbbing cock, and used her tongue to stroke up and down her shaft. “SHISTIL!” Nikita moaned in pure orgasmic ecstasy as she finally tipped over the edge. Her balls tightening against her throbbing shaft as they emptied their loads into her cock. A loud moan exiting her mouth as the first load moved up along her shaft and exploded out of her tip, shooting straight into Shistil’s mouth. Another moan being pulled from Nikita as she felt Shistil’s tongue continuing to stroke up and down her throbbing cock, practically milking as much cum from her balls as it could. Nikita’s hips and legs shaking as her cock continued firing ropes of cum into the wizard’s mouth. Her cock throbbing with each and every rope of cum that was fired from it. Shistil continuing to milk as much cum from the lustful guardian’s full balls as she could, the hand around Nikita’s balls feeling them tightening with each load that was shot out of the throbbing cock. 

Nikita’s hips gave out after her shaft fired its last rope of cum into the lustful wizard’s mouth. Shistil making sure to get every drop of Nikita’s sweet cum into her mouth, not wanting to waste a single drop. She slightly blushed at hearing how much Nikita was panting, extremely happy that she enjoyed it that much. The thick liquid in her mouth took some time to swallow, but she didn’t mind it as she would savor the taste of it. Her loins slowly burning again as she would finish her lustful act. “You're quite the lustful mess aren’t you?” Shistil seductively teased. Her eyes locking onto the still rock hard length. “Don’t worry Nikita I’m going to drain every drop of your sweet essence~.” The lustful and seductive sentence doing its job well as Shistil watched Nikita’s shaft throb with anticipation. Her tongue snaking back out of her mouth and just barely missing the length, purposely teasing Nikita in hopes to build up her lust again. One of Shistil’s hands traveling down to her slick labia to tease herself, with the other hand fondling Nikita’s orbs again. 

A light moan escaped Nikita’s mouth as Shistil’s tongue would slowly wrap around her shaft. She brought herself up a bit so that her optics could stare into the lustful gaze of the wizard that was currently pleasuring her. Shistil’s gaze and facial expression seemed to somehow get even more lustful. The multiple sapphire blue eyes narrowing as her tongue was resting against the base of Nikita’s cock, slightly moving her head to the side seductively as well. Another moan being pulled out of Nikita’s mouth as the slick tongue would begin to somewhat stroke her shaft. The strokes being slightly broken and sloppy for the first few moments, taking some time for Shistil to learn how to use her tongue in such a lewd way. She would eventually find a nice and slow rhythm that they would both enjoy, her tongue moving in an up and down motion much like a hand would, but much more pleasurable. The slick texture helping it move much more freely and effortlessly across Nikita’s shaft. 

A combination of light panting and the occasional moan soon filled the room again as Shistil continued to slowly use her tongue to pleasure Nikita. Shistil joining in the light panting when one of her hands began to toy with her slick labia, moving in rhythm with her tongue. Her mind drifting to the thought of Nikita pleasuring her. The movements and thoughts causing the hand teasing herself to pick up in speed. A moan slipping from her mouth as two of her fingers penetrated her slick folds, the last one rubbing against her sensitive clit. Nikita blushed slightly as she heard the wizards moans. The moans also helping to feed her lust, as her mind would begin to drift to the same thoughts Shistil was having. Her shaft beginning to lightly throb when she would feel the slick tongue move across her sensitive tip. The light throbs helping to feed into Shistil’s want and lust, as her mind continued to fantasize about Nikita pounding into her untouched walls. Her other hand felt Nikita’s orbs slowly filling, almost sending her into an absolute frenzy. 

She eventually regained control of herself and removed the hand that endlessly toyed with her labia and clit, her folds slightly quivering as her body demanded that she relieve the burning in her loins. A loud moan exiting Nikita when she felt the tongue stroking along her cock begin to pick up in speed. The loud moan helping to keep Shistil on track, focusing solely on bringing her savior as much pleasure as she could possibly muster. Nikita was lost in lust and pleasure, her cock starting to throb harder while in the slick grip of Shistil’s tongue. The slick tongue starting to feel almost like a set of folds around Nikita’s shaft, lightly squeezing or tightening around her cock or tip every now and then. Shistil was happy that her lust filled actions were working. Her state of enjoyment growing as she feels Nikita lightly humping into her tongue's movements, with the hand around Nikita’s balls feeling them churn as Nikita must be nearing her orgasm. A lustful idea entering her mind in turn. 

“AGGH" Nikita moaned as she felt Shistil take all of her throbbing cock into her mouth. Her cock throbbing desperately within Shistil’s throat, being so close to orgasm. Both of them refusing to move, Shistil hoping to deny Nikita her relief before taking every single ounce of pent up cum into her mouth, and Nikita holding herself back as she wanted the pleasure and feeling to last. After Nikita’s orgasm subsided Shistil would began to slowly pull her head back up. Stopping just before Nikita’s tip and bringing her head back down. A loud moan coming from Nikita each time, the sensation of Shistil’s slick tongue and tight throat perfectly simulating a tight cunt, if not better. Shistil being filled with a sense of joy as she heard moan after moan come from Nikita’s mouth, the cock throbbing within her throat only helping add to it. The hand around Nikita’s balls feeling them churning and tighten slightly with each throb of her shaft. 

“SHI-SHISTIL!” Nikita moaned when she felt Shistil move up and down along her shaft endlessly and mercilessly. Her cock throbbing almost endlessly within Shistil’s slick tongue and tight throat. Shistil continuing to bob her head up and down as she would take in every bit of the throbbing shaft. The two were in a bit of a sexual battle, with Shistil attempting to milk every little bit of cum from Nikita’s balls much like she said she would, and with Nikita doing her best to hold her growing orgasm back as she wanted the sensation to last. Shistil slowly winning as her throat would lightly squeeze around Nikita’s tip when she would reach the base of the throbbing cock. Her tongue squeezing and tightening around the throbbing cock as well. She slightly enjoyed watching Nikita hold herself back, along with enjoying the sweet moans and pants of lust leaving Nikita’s mouth. One final idea entered Shistil’s mind however, an idea that she would be sure to remember for whenever she would pleasure Nikita like this. 

Her tongue snaking slowly snaking around Nikita’s swollen balls before lightly squeezing around them. “SHISTIL!” Nikita screamed as she finally let herself go. Her balls tightening against her throbbing cock as they released their loads into shaft. A loud moan exiting her mouth as she felt the first load of cum move along her shaft and explode out of her tip, shooting straight down Shistil’s throat. Shistil’s tongue beginning to stroke along the throbbing shaft as fast as she could, hoping to milk every bit of cum from Nikita’s aching balls. Her tongue feeling Nikita’s balls tightening up against her shaft with each load of cum that was shot from the throbbing cock and into her throat. Nikita’s entire body shaking as ecstasy flooded her system, with another wave sent along her body with each throb of her cock. Moaning filling the room as Nikita’s cock would continue to throb with each rope of cum that was pumped from her balls into her shaft. 

After Shistil felt the last rope of cum enter her mouth she began to slowly pull her head and tongue back. Nikita panting as the orgasmic ecstasy slowly began to fade from her system, with her body slightly shaking. Her length finally starting to go down when Shistil release it from her tongues heavenly slick grasp. “How…did……you…do that?” Nikita panted as she would slowly regain control of her body. “Do what?” “How did you just take my entire length into your mouth so easily?” She rephrased slightly blushing as the moment was currently playing over and over in her mind. “Oh…it's easy for me to do stuff like that. We don’t exactly have any form of gag reflexes. And I can go large amounts of time without any oxygen.” Shistil blushing as well as she too would replay the lustful and lewd scene within her mind. “Your still a bit horny aren’t you?” Nikita asked, remembering when Shistil began to lightly toy with herself earlier. “Yeah, but I’ll wait till your ready again.” “With the air tainted by your lust inducing aphrodisiac, I don’t think we’ll have to wait long then~.” Nikita teased. 

“EEEP" Nikita smiling when she heard the wizard’s response as she lightly gripped Shistil’s hips and pulled her up to her hips. Using the sudden confusion to her advantage as she would press her lips against Shistil’s again. Her fingers rubbing Shistil’s hips, enjoying the smooth and surprisingly warm chitin rub against her metallic fingertips. Shistil lightly panting into Nikitas mouth as the little massage around her hips were sending little sparks of bliss along her body. Nikita using this to her advantage, pushing harder into the sweet kiss, and having her hands slowly drift towards Shistil’s inner thighs. She was able to pull a light moan out of Shistil when her fingers started getting dangerously close to the wizard’s slick folds. Shistil, currently fighting two sides of herself, one wanting to feel Nikita’s cock throb and stretch her tight untouched cunt, while the other wanted to savor the moment with the kind and loving guardian. Her more thoughtful side winning over in the end. 

Shistil suddenly pulled back from the kiss and let out a loud moan when she felt one of Nikita’s fingers just barely missing her slick folds. “Do you want me to stop?” “NO" Shistil almost lashed out as the lustful side almost took full control of her body. Another moan leaving her mouth when the sweet and somewhat soft fingertips again brushed by her folds. Nikita continuing the slow and purposeful teasing session as she loved to hear the sweet little moans escape from Shistil’s mouth. She would continue the slow movements until she heard Shistil specifically ask for more. Shistil however wasn’t going to break that easily, at least she hopes that she won't since this is the first time she’s been touched in such a way before. 

Light panting and moaning filling the room as Nikita continued the almost agonizingly slow movements. Shistil slowly being reduced to a lustful mess, panting and moaning with each little movement. “Enough with the teasing.” Shistil looked somewhat embarrassed at finally giving in to her lust and want. “What did you say? I couldn’t hear you.” “Please I…want your fingers to pleasure me.” Nikita smiled as she heard the wizard’s words. A light moan being stifled from Shistil as Nikita brought the wizard into another kiss. Shistil moaning into the kiss as she felt Nikita’s soft rubbery fingertips rub against her slick labia. Her labia tingling as the fingers would rub against them in an up and down motion. Nikita pulled away from the kiss to get some air, along with wanting to look Shistil in her beautiful blue eyes. She felt her arousal slowly returning as she would continue to toy with Shistil’s slick folds. A loud moan coming from Shistil when Nikita’s fingers rubbed against her sensitive clit. Nikita smiled as the wizard slumped onto her shoulders, deciding to repeat the same action. 

Loud moans were echoing throughout the room with Nikitas name occasionally being sprinkled in, the guardian continuing to toy with Shistil’s slick labia and sensitive clit. The wizard’s arms beginning to shake slightly in response to the pleasure and bliss surging through her body. Shistil lost in a state of lust due to Nikita’s fingers playing with her cunt. Two or three fingers rubbing across her moistened labia, and one or two fingertips rubbing and playing with her sensitive clit. Nikita slightly smiling when she would hear the sweet moans of the wizard hit her audio receptors. Eventually Shistil’s lust would begin to want more, the fingers rubbing against her labia not being enough to satisfy her inner lust. Her body and lust starting to want Nikita’s shaft deep within her tight cunt. Nikita was pushed back and fell against her bed after Shistil finally gave into her lust and want. “I want you inside me Nikita.” Shistil lustfully said as she straddled the guardians hips, with the rock hard length inches away from her slick folds. 

“Wait, what about your wound? I don’t want you to hurt yourself.” “I’ll be fine, besides that’s not what we're focusing on.” Shistil bringing her head down and lightly kissing Nikita’s lips. A light moan escaping both of their mouths when Shistil rubbed her slick folds against Nikita’s hard shaft. Shistil’s lustful fluids helping to moisten the length that she was rubbing her labia against. As much as she wanted to just take in all of Nikita’s cock, and mercilessly ride it, she decided against it and held her lust at bay. The inner lust slowly beginning to turn into worry. What if she couldn’t take all of it? What if she wasn’t able to pleasure Nikita? What if she wasn’t good enough? Her depressing thoughts and worries however, were dashed away when she heard a moan escape from Nikita’s mouth. She slightly smiled and blushed, happy the two of them were enjoying the slow teasing movements. Shistil slowly increasing in pace, and would begin to grind her labia harder against Nikita’s shaft. Hoping to draw out as many sweet moans from Nikita as she possibly could. 

The two of them reduced to lustful messes as Shistil continued to tease herself and Nikita. The air full of Shistil’s lust inducing scent, as well as the pants and moans that were made by the two of them. Each pant and moan fueling their lust and want, the teasing almost becoming too much for them to handle any longer. Nikita’s ghost making sure to record every little noise or movement that they would make. A little bit into the lewd scene playing before him. Nikita was the first one to finally cave, and give into her lust. “Shistil…please……enough with the…teasing.” Shistil enjoyed hearing the lustful guardian practically beg as she began to slow down and end the sexual torment. A flurry of emotions coursing through Shistil’s mind as she slowly brought her hips up. Her slick labia resting right above the tip of Nikita’s cock. A little tingle going through both of their body’s when Nikita’s shaft throbbed in response to Shistil’s slick folds just barely touching the sensitive tip. 

Shistil let out a low stifled moan as her unused folds slowly took in the tip of Nikita’s length. She stopped after she began to run into resistance within her folds, the tip hitting her hymen. “Don’t force yourself, take it nice and slow.” Nikita noticing how much Shistil hesitated, along with feeling her tip rubbing against the wall of her inner folds. “I’m sorry it’s just……I’m scared.” Shistil said, looking Nikita in the optics as one of her clawed hands moved to intertwine with the exos. Nikita reassured the worried wizard when her metallic fingers rubbed against the smooth chitin of Shistil’s hand. A loud moan escaping her mouth as a combination of pleasure and pain began flooding her body. Shistil slowly lowering herself when the pain would fade away, slowly turning to pleasure. Her hand tightening around Nikita’s with each strong wave of pain and pleasure that would battle each other. Taking in deep breaths in an attempt to mitigate the pain and try to focus on the pleasure as much as she could. 

The tight grip on Nikita’s hand finally loosened when Shistil reached the base of her length. Shistil taking some time to regain her breath, and to allow herself to get used to having her folds stretched so much. The pain finally fading into pleasure after she waited for a few moments, her cunt getting slightly used to the length that was nestled deep within her. Her legs slightly shaking as she slowly brought herself back to the tip of Nikita’s shaft. Pleasure almost overwhelming her as it was the first time in her life she had felt such ecstasy and bliss. She already began panting heavily, her inner lust wanting to take control and send the shaft as deep inside her tight walls as possible. Nikita lightly panting as well. The heavenly tight folds stroking every little bit of her shaft, with a moan escaping her mouth when Shistil brought herself up to the tip, and the folds clenching around it. Her cock lightly twitching in response. 

The two looked at each other in the “eyes” as a combination of lust and a foreign emotion began to cloud their minds. Shistil letting out a light moan as she lowered her hips again. Her walls clenching around Nikita’s shaft as it would reach, and hit every single nerve within her tight cunt. Nikita feeling a moan come from her mouth as well, in response to Shistil’s tight walls touching and squeezing every part of her shaft. Louder moans being pulled from Shistil as she drowned in the pleasure surging through her body. A particularly loud moan escaping her mouth each time she would slowly hilt herself on Nikita’s cock. An intense spark of pleasure moving up her spine when she felt the tip reaching deep within her tight sensitive walls. Nikita following in-suite as the tight walls of Shistil’s cunt would lightly squeeze and tighten around the tip of her cock when she reached the base. She felt the wizard’s hand tighten and loosen with each movement of her hips. A familiar feeling beginning to build within her as she felt her balls slowly begin to start filling with her future load. 

Pants and moans soon filling the room again as Shistil continued to slowly ride Nikita’s shaft. “Oooh…Shistil.” Nikita lightly moaned, losing herself in the pleasure and bliss moving through her body. A loud moan quickly escaping her mouth as a massive surge of ecstasy struck her body. Nikita feeling the wizard speed up the pace of her slow movements to moderate riding. She began Panting more heavily as Shistil’s tight cunt began stroking and tightening at a faster and harder pace. Her cock throbbing when Shistil would reach the base of her length, helping send a surge of ecstasy and pleasure through the two of them. Shistil letting out a loud moan when she would hilt herself on Nikita’s throbbing cock. The throb of Nikita’s cock helping to send Shistil deeper into ecstasy as it would rub against her sensitive nerves within her tight cunt. Her walls tightening around the throbbing shaft in response to the pleasure. The two of them starting to feel their respective orgasms building, with Shistil’s loins and labia starting to burn and quiver. And Nikita feeling her balls slowly beginning to ache as they continued to churn loads of her cum. 

“AAGH” Shistil loudly moaned. Her body instinctively lowering closer to Nikita’s as the pleasure began to be too much for her. Nikita taking advantage and capturing Shistil in a deep and lustful kiss. Shistil allowing her long snakelike tongue to move and intertwine with Nikita’s synthetic one. She was lost in pleasure and bliss, with her mind overwhelmed by how much was going on. One of her hands holding Nikita’s, the two of them in a deep kiss, and not to mention the feeling of her breasts being rubbed against Nikita’s each time she moved herself. The throbbing shaft reaching deeper within her as well, due to her new position. The kiss helping to stifle a loud moan from Shistil when she felt Nikita thrust into her. One of Nikita’s free hands moving down to lightly grip around Shistil’s waist as she began to lightly thrust into the lustful wizard’s tight cunt. 

Shistil breaking the deep kiss and Letting out another loud moan as she felt Nikita thrust into her again. The cock reaching as deep inside her sensitive walls as it could, sending a bolt of pleasure up her spine. A loud moan escaping the two of them with each movement. Nikita’s cock throbbing within Shistil’s tight cunt each time she felt her hips meet halfway with Shistil’s. Shistil’s inner walls tightening and squeezing around the throbbing shaft within in turn with Nikitas thrusting. The two moaning and panting desperately with each thrust and movement. Their orgasms slowly building faster and faster with each thrust as Shistil’s cunt would tighten and squeeze around Nikita’s throbbing cock. Shistil feeling the burning within her loins becoming almost painful, her labia starting to quiver as well. Nikita on the other hand felt her balls aching almost painfully as they prepared their loads of her cum. The sound and feeling of her full balls lightly smacking against Shistil’s soft ass only helping to spur her on more, with her thoughts drifting to what her orgasm will feel like. 

Shistil finally caved into her lust and want as one of her hands shot down to her sensitive clit. Her movements becoming sporadic as well. Moaning and panting desperately as her body demanded that she relieve the painful burning deep within her fiery loins. Nikita blushing slightly at the sight of the wizard’s lustful and horny movements as she desperately craved to approach her orgasm. “NIKITA!” Shistil moaned in ecstasy as she finally hit her orgasm. Her cunt tightening desperately around the shaft that was throbbing within her. Her fluids quickly coating Nikita’s hips and throbbing cock, along with helping to speed up Nikita’s thrusting. Nikita continuing to thrust into Shistil, hoping to bring as much pleasure to her orgasm as possible, while also trying her best to hold herself back. It was easier said than done, however, as Shistil’s walls practically milked her throbbing cock with each thrust, mercilessly tightening and squeezing around it. Her balls aching painfully as well, and the feeling of them smack against Shistil’s ass only helping to close the distance. 

“AAAAGGG…NIKITA…DON’T STOP!” Shistil moaning when she felt Nikita start thrusting fast into her tight cunt. Her head resting against Nikita’s cold chest as she let Nikita mercilessly thrust deep into her. Nikita finally giving into her lust as well, as she began thrusting as deep and fast into Shistil’s tight walls as she could. Her cock throbbing desperately with each and every thrust as the walls continued to lightly tighten and squeeze around her shaft. A loud moan escaping the two of them with each thrust, completely lost and clouded in ecstasy. Nikita felt her orgasm slowly approaching as her cock was throbbing desperately within the tight cunt, along with feeling her painfully aching balls slightly tightening up against her shaft. The sound and feeling of her full aching balls smacking against Shistil’s ass spurring her on more and more with each passing thrust. Shistil moaning and panting when she would feel the cock within her tight walls throb and rub against her sensitive nerves. 

“SHISTIL!” Nikita moaned as she finally reached her orgasm. Her balls tightening against her shaft as they emptied their loads of cum into her throbbing cock. A loud moan escaping her mouth as she felt the first load of cum move up along her shaft and explode out of her tip, coating the inside of Shistil’s folds. Her cock throbbing with each rope of cum that was pumped from her full balls and up into her shaft before exploding out of the tip. She began lightly thrusting into Shistil as she rode out her orgasm. Shistil feeling the cock throbbing with each load of cum that was shot into her tight cunt, slightly blushing at how much she felt being pumped into her. Nikita lost in orgasmic ecstasy as her cock continued to shoot rope after rope of cum into Shistil, slowly emptying her full balls. Shistil somewhat trying her best to help Nikita as well. Moving her hips slightly to try and coax out more bits of cum from within Nikita’s balls. 

Nikitas hips landing on her soft bed after she felt her shaft fire off the last rope of cum into Shistil’s folds. The two of them panting when their orgasms began to fade away from their systems. Shistil resting her body on top of Nikitas, with her head resting just above her shoulder. She felt Nikitas chest rise and lower itself with each pant she made. The cold metallic feeling of Nikitas body helping to cool the wizard’s inner temperature, slowly regaining her breath as her pants became more drawn out. With Nikita’s exo system quickly working to cool itself down as well. The desperate pants soon turning to deep breaths as the two of them finally regained their breaths. “Did…you……like it?” Nikita blushing as she asked Shistil, mentally face palming at her stupid question. “Yes…by the worm gods yes. I absolutely loved it.” Shistil replied, still slightly panting. Her hand lightly squeezing around Nikita’s smooth metallic fingers. The guardian slightly blushing as Shistil played with her hand and fingers, lightly tightening or rubbing the ends of her claws against Nikita’s palm. 

“I…I…think……im in love with you Nikita.” The wizard’s soft words catching Nikita off guard, never expecting to hear such a thing in her life. Let alone from a hive wizard. Her mind quickly jumping from one thought to another. Do I love her back? Should I say no? How am I even supposed to respond to this? What if I hurt her feelings after trying so hard to care for her? Nikitas mind never sticking to one question for more than at least five seconds. “I think I love you to Shistil.” Nikita making up her mind, releasing she cared more about the lone wizard than she initially let on. Shistil moving her head up so that she could capture Nikita in a sweet kiss. Her hand tightening around Nikitas when she began to push deeper into the kiss. The kiss of love starting to turn into a kiss of lust as Shistil’s tongue stopped playing with Nikita’s and began to make its way down her throat. Nikita moaning lightly into Shistil’s mouth as she felt the tongue slowly make it’s way deeper and deeper. 

Nikita gasping for air when Shistil pulled her head back, and the tongue returning into her mouth. She used this time to go on the offensive and push Shistil’s body to the side. Shistil blushing as Nikita was now on top of her, and holding both of her wrists. Effectively pinning the lustful wizard. Nikita’s erect length almost inches away from her slick folds. The guardian smiling as she slowly teased the wizard, moving her hips from side to side purposely missing the tight slick folds. Shistil’s eyes locking on to the hard shaft, watching it move as Nikita swayed her hips and would barely touch her slick labia. Her body and hands beginning to struggle within Nikita’s grasp, simply wanting to feel the shaft reach deep inside her and touch every sensitive nerve. A groan escaping Shistil’s mouth before Nikita finally said something. “If you want something, you're going to need to ask for it~.” Shistil blushing hard as she heard her new lover’s lustful words. 

“Fine……I…I want you Nikita.” “What is it that you want~.” Nikita mentally laughing as she saw the wizard’s face turn a deeper hue of green, along with feeling her struggling again. “Nikita! Come on enough with this torture!” “Not until you tell me what you want~.” Shistil letting out multiple groans as she continued to struggle desperately within Nikita’s grasp. “Just pound my tight cunt with your cock already!” Shistil finally caving into Nikita’s lewd request. Nikita slightly blushing when she heard her lover use such lustful and horny words. “Now, was that so hard?” Shistil was unable to respond to Nikita’s sarcastic question. Her lips quickly being captured by Nikita, letting out a little moan when she felt Nikita’s tongue go on the offensive for once. Shistil’s body and muscles loosening the longer she was held in the sweet loving kiss. Nikita helping relax Shistil further when she brought one of her metallic hands up to gently caress against the smooth chitin that acted like a cheek. 

“You look beautiful when you're so flustered like that.” Nikita pulling away from the kiss. “Your cute little movements of lust and adorable green blush.” Shistil only blushing harder as she heard the guardians teasing and joking words. Quickly turning her head to the side in an attempt to hide herself and the dark green blush on her face. Nikita slightly giggling as she looked at her flustered lover's actions. “Are you going to fuck me or not?” Shistil trying to change the subject as she felt her labia slightly quivering after all the teasing done to her, and lack of stimulation. “If that’s what you want, than im more than willing to fulfill your lustful wish.” Nikita lowering her hips so that the tip of her cock was resting against the slick folds. A light groan of lust and want leaving Shistil’s mouth, part of her mind wanting to feel Nikita breed her relentlessly. The other side of her mind winning over as she wanted to enjoy these feelings of pleasure and love. Making sure to cherish every second that her lover spent pleasuring her. 

A light and long moan coming from Shistil’s mouth when she felt the tip of her lover's cock finally penetrate her wet folds. The moan becoming louder as Nikita added more and more of her shaft into Shistil’s tight walls. Nikita cutting off Shistil’s moaning when she lowered her lips and pressed them up against her lovers. One of her hands finding and intertwining with Shistil’s, pressing deep into the kiss. Shistil allowing her tongue to play with Nikita’s, hoping that she was understanding how one is supposed to kiss in a loving way. Nikita finally pulling away when the base of her shaft was resting up against Shistil’s wet folds. Lightly panting as she looked her lover in her sapphire blue eyes. The tight walls wrapping around every bit of her cock. With Shistil feeling her lover's shaft reach Deep within her sensitive tight cunt, enjoying the pleasure it was bringing. A groan escaping from her mouth as she felt Nikita pull her hips back. The cock that was filling her slowly withdrawing, the pleasure leaving with it. 

Shistil moaning slightly when Nikita began to slowly move her hips forward again. The feeling of her tight folds being stretched filling her with pleasure. A sense of love starting to form between the two as Nikita’s hands intertwined with Shistil’s, along with the guardian stealing a long and loving kiss from Shistil. Shistil quickly melting into the kiss, allowing Nikita’s synthetic tongue to play with and caress her. She was lost in total bliss along with a strong sense of love, finally happy that she had found someone who truly cares for her. Each second helping to add to it as her lover was doing her best to bring as much pleasure to the both of them as she could. An occasional light moan or groan escaping from Shistil or Nikita as the two of them continued to slowly pleasure each other. Nikita looked over her blue eyed lover, making sure that she was enjoying the slow movements as much as she was. Shistil trying her best not to slightly blush as she locked her eyes with Nikita’s optics. 

“You're adorable when you're embarrassed.” Nikita bringing her head down and lightly laying her forehead against Shistil’s before bringing her into another long loving kiss. “Nikita…I want you to go faster…please.” Shistil said when Nikita pulled back from the kiss, slightly blushing as the words left her mouth. A loud moan escaping her mouth when she felt Nikita hilt herself fast into her tight folds. “Anything for you Shistil.” Nikita said slightly panting as the pleasure started to get the better of her. Feeling Shistil’s tight walls stroking along every bit of her shaft with each thrust. Shistil moaning and panting louder in response to Nikita’s faster movements. Her love starting to combine with bits of lust as the pleasure began to overwhelm her. The feeling of having Nikita’s cock stretching and touching every nerve in her sensitive folds almost driving her insane with pure lust and want. Nikita felt this as well the tight walls starting to lightly squeeze and tighten every now and then. 

Shistil filling the room with her loud moans and pants as she began to succumb to her want and lust. A familiar feeling beginning to form within her loins. The light burning turning into a roaring fire within her loins. Nikita slowly following behind Shistil as she would feel her balls slowly beginning to ache as well. The two lovers turned to lustful panting and moaning messes as they drowned each other in pleasure and ecstasy. Nikita moaning and panting Shistils name each time she felt her cock lightly throb within the tight cunt. Shistil moaning Nikitas name in turn as she felt the shaft within her sensitive folds lightly throbbing. Her folds instinctively tightening and squeezing around Nikitas shaft in response, her body eager to reach her growing orgasm. Nikitas body following suite as well, feeling her balls aching in anticipation of her orgasm. The two quickly moaning and panting each other's name as they were both completely lost in their combined pleasure and bliss. 

“FA-FASTER NIKITA!” Shistil moaning as her clawed hands tightened their grip around Nikitas, her body preparing itself for her orgasm. Another loud moan escaping her mouth when she felt Nikita reach into the back of her womb. Her legs wrapping around Nikitas hips in response as her body craved the feeling of the throbbing cock reaching deep inside her. Nikita lowered her head and rested it slightly against her lover's neck, now focusing on bringing as much pleasure to Shistil as possible while also holding her orgasm back. It wasn’t exactly easy holding herself back however, the tight cunt now tightening and squeezing her throbbing cock desperately as Shistil got closer and closer to her orgasm. Each throb of her cock earned a loud moan from Shistil as it would touch deep within her tight cunt and womb. Nikita shutting her optics as she felt her balls aching painfully in desperate need of release. 

“NIKITA!” Shistil moaned, her legs pulling Nikitas hips in sending the throbbing cock as deep into her tight cunt as possible. Her walls tightening almost painfully around Nikitas throbbing cock as she finally reached her orgasm. The fluids coating Nikitas hips and shaft. Nikita doing her best to hold herself back, only wanting to orgasm after her lover was satisfied. The heavenly tight cunt however didn’t help her in the slightest. The folds tightening and squeezing around every bit of her throbbing cock. Not to mention her sensitive tip being mercilessly milked by the tightening walls of Shistil’s cunt. Her balls starting to ache painfully as they craved the sweet release of her orgasm, desperately wanting to coat the inside of Shistil’s folds white with her ropes of cum. Nikita was able to hold herself back however, as Shistil’s orgasm began to fade and her tight cunt finally stopped squeezing the throbbing cock within her folds. 

Shistil’s head slumped against the soft bed after she finally regained control of her body. Her breathing was heavy and hitched as her body began to cool back down after the burning sensation that was just released from her loins. A light spark of pleasure moving up her spine immediately gaining her attention, along with a realization striking her. The fact that Nikita had yet to reach her orgasm. Pleasure slowly sparking through her body again when she felt Nikitas cock throbbing desperately within her tight cunt. Shistil blushing as she realized that her lover held herself back in order to bring as much pleasure to her orgasm. “You didn’t have to hold yourself back Nikita.” Shistil lightly kissing her sweet lovers soft synthetic lips. “I just wanted to pleasure you as much as I could Shistil.” Nikita panted slightly, her orgasm finally dying down. “I like it when you coat my insides though, it fills me with a warm and joyful feeling knowing I was able to bring you to orgasm.” 

“So can you please coat the inside of my tight cunt white with your cum~.” The lustful sentence causing Nikita’s cock to throb desperately, wanting to fulfill the lustful wish. A loud moan quickly coming from the two of them as Nikita pulled her hips back with Her tip the only thing inside of her lovers tight cunt. Nikita staying like that for a few moments before slamming her hips against Shistil’s. The two moaned each other’s names as pleasure surged through the both of them. Nikita feeling her orgasm slowly building up within her again. Her balls starting to ache in need of release. Shistil and Nikita quickly filing the room with their loud moans and pants as Nikita began to thrust deep into her hive lover. Nikita finding a nice pleasuring pace. Each deep thrust touching the back of Shistil’s womb, with the tight walls tightening and squeezing around her throbbing shaft in response to the sensation. The feeling of her aching balls smacking against Shistil’s soft ass slowly causing her to lose control as her body demanded that she relieve the painful tension. 

A loud moan escaping Shistil when she felt Nikita slowly speeding up in her thrusts. Nikitas slow deep thrusts turning into fast and sporadic thrusts. Her lust getting the better of her as her body demanded to relieve the painful aching within her balls. The two moaning and panting endlessly as Nikita continued to slam her hips against Shistil’s. Shistil feeling the cock throbbing within her tight cunt with each thrust. The wizard Pulling her legs in with Nikita’s thrusts in an attempt to bring her lover over the edge, and to send the throbbing cock deep into her womb. Shistil’s lustful movements working as Nikita began to near her orgasm quicker than she expected. The tight walls tightening and squeezing desperately around her throbbing shaft, signaling her to allow herself to coat them in white with her cum. Her balls aching painfully in need of release, and the feeling of them smacking against Shistil’s soft ass only helped to spur her on further. 

“SHISTIL!” Nikita moaned as she finally tipped over the edge. Thrusting as deep and hard as she could into Shistil’s heavenly tight cunt. The legs around her hips easily helping her reach the back of her lover's womb. Her balls tightening against her shaft and pumping load after load of cum into her throbbing cock. A loud moan escaping her mouth as she felt the first load move up her shaft and explode out of her tip. Shistil’s tight walls quickly tightening and squeezing around her throbbing cock in an attempt to coax as much cum from her full balls as possible. A wave of pleasure surging up her spine each time she felt her cock throb and fire another rope of cum into Shistil. Shistil blushing as she felt her lover coating the inside of her cunt much like she wished. Slightly surprised at how much cum Nikita still had stored inside of her balls despite her previous orgasm. She didn’t mind it however, content on allowing her lover to fill her with rope after rope of cum. 

Nikita’s body giving out and collapsing onto the wizard below her after her orgasmic ecstasy subsided. Shistil planting a light kiss on her lover’s cold metallic forehead, allowing her some time to regain her breath. “I…I…love you Shistil.” “I love you to Nikita.” Soon Nikita finally pulled out of Shistil’s folds and slumped down onto her bed next to her lover. One of Shistil’s hands lightly squeezing Nikita’s. The action gaining her attention. Her eyes locking onto her lover’s sapphire blue eyes before drifting to the wound she patched up blindly. The scene replaying in her mind causing her to blush lightly. “I told you, you did a fine job. At least for doing it blind.” Shistil teasingly joked, before moving her body closer to Nikitas. One of her arms wrapping around Nikita’s cold smooth back and began to pull lightly. Nikita understood what Shistil wanted, one of her hands quickly pulling the wizard closer to her body. Shistil quickly fell into a sweet state of slumber as she cuddled the loving guardian's cold smooth body. Nikita followed close behind her lover, the warmth that Shistil’s body provided quickly pulling her into a state of slumber as well. “I love you.” Nikita mumbled before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
